Red hair, Romance and Reality?
by ashredfern414
Summary: The Doctor wakes up to a world where everything is different. It's everyting he's ever wanted, ever dreamed of. Because the Dreamlord forgot to mention a power of his: to change reality. Complete Amy/11 because they are love! Sucky summary : read? :
1. Sweet Dreams?

**A/N**- Hello *waves shyly* This is my first fic for Doctor Who but I could not resist writing this because I am madly in love with Amy/11! Madly!

So this idea just came to me after watching TBB and AC too. I wish it actually happened.

So I really hope you enjoy and please review if you can cause it means the world. :D

**Disclaimer**: Doctor: Just believe for 20 minutes.

Me: Believe what?

Doctor: That you own something because you don't, you own nothing.

Me: *cries*

* * *

The Doctor's eyes snap open and his brows furrow together. Something was wrong….

He had been having quite a pleasant dream, or as pleasant as a dream for him could be. He had landed his TARDIS on the ancient land of Bowtroxi, a certain redhead (who he didn't really want to think about this early in the morning) was at his side and they were being chased by laser gun bearing bowties. All in all he had been enjoying the dream, rather more than he would care to admit. So when he is awoken with a start for no particular reason that he can fathom, he knows something is wrong.

The Doctor lies in the bed staring up at the ceiling, contemplating the problem. In the silence of the room he hears the familiar hum of his beloved, the TARDIS.

"Still in the TARDIS then." he thinks. "Always a good sign."

But something is still bothering him. As he stares at the blue ceiling he tries to pin-point what exactly it is. He isn't quite sure, not a rare occurrence for him, but there is a feeling like oncoming doom. A feeling of oncoming doom riding on a wave of despair. A feeling of oncoming doom, riding on a wave of despair followed closely by a cloud of ominous, turbulent…turbulence. Overall something is very not good at all.

Then it hit shim. His ceiling, in his room, is white. Not blue. He is lying in a bed, in a room that is most definitely not his own. Unless he had gotten up in the middle of the night and strung fairy lights all over the ceilings and walls. Which, on second thoughts, does sound like something he'd do. In a panic he listens once again for the TARDIS and hears her reassuring hum. Thankfully he is still on the TARDIS then, unlike that one time when…actually he would rather not think about that. It involved chains, a planet of fire-worms and one hell of a scary queen wormy. It still haunted his nightmares.

Fully reassured that he is still safe on his TARDIS but wondering where on said ship he could be, for he knows that it isn't unlike him to wander off confidently and then get himself lost. He had experienced this many times before so did not think it unlikely he had done it again. As he wonders this he once again feels the sense of oncoming doom. Something is very not right. It is as though something is missing.

"I may possibly, very likely to have, lost something." he muses to himself. "Also not a rare occurrence."

But it isn't a thing he's lost, at least he doesn't think it is. It is a sound. He can't hear something. Something that he feels is very quite important. Squinting his eyes shut and pulling a face that he hopes isn't too ridiculous but knowing it probably is, he strains his ears to listen.

"Oh" he opens his eyes again, thinking. "Straining my ears? That's not good. That is high up on a Timelord's "101 Very Not Good Signs That Something Is Very Not Good and You Just Haven't Figured it Out Yet List." That sounded like him.

A thought occurs to him, _not_ a rare occurrence, and in a panicked frenzy he begins to pat down his body.

"Arms, legs, hands, feet…" he pauses for a moment before reaching up to his face. "Oh thank goodness...head."

He grasps around his neck and seriously thinks for a moment about flying the TARDIS into black hole

"No bowtie!" he cries and isn't too ashamed to admit that he could really do with a hug. Or possibly some fish custard. Whilst despairing over his bowtie, or lack of, he runs his hand down his bare chest.

The Doctor gasps and sits bolt right up in the bed. He doesn't think he has ever been so scared or panicked in all his days. He pats wildly around his chest but to no avail. He collapses back onto the bed and puts his head in his hands. He knows what he is missing, what sound he is missing. He really is an imbecile sometimes, he decides. Because the slightly off beat beating of his two hearts is missing. He only hears one steady beat drumming, at this particular moment, what sounds like a score from a horror movie at perhaps a million mile per hour, he thinks.

He only has one heart. _ONE! _How could this have happened? Or perhaps it is a dream? He pinches himself to make sure and feels quite a measurable amount of pain.

"Definitely not a dream. I am never doing that again." he mutters, wincing and clutching at his arm.

He only has one heart he tells himself again for he feels that it is most defiantly worth repeating. Does that mean that he's….human?

He feels something stirring beside him.

"Good Gallifrey I've walked into the room of living trees!" he thinks to himself for he is nearly certain there is such a room on his ship. "Or I have been kidnapped and the TARDIS hum is just a clever rouse to trick me." which he knows is also a possibility for as he decided earlier: he really is an imbecile sometimes.

He feels someone, or something, he corrects himself secretly hoping for the latter for he cannot face an evil alien trying to kill him at this hour, jostling him.

He peeks open one eye and opens his mouth to say a friendly "Top O' the morning to ye " for he has learnt over the years that distraction is key, and sometimes, but not usually in his case, friendliness.

In doing so he is rewarded with a mouthful of hair. Opening his eyes just a fraction more for he a coward, he sees that it is the brightest red he has ever seen. A bright, fiery, familiar red that he _really _doesn't want to think about whist in this position.

"Wakey Wakey." she drawls in her Scottish accent which is not at all sexy, the Doctor tries to convince himself.

The Doctor feels panic rise in himself and something else which he tries to convince himself is almost defiantly _not_ joy.

"Come on." Amy Pond smiles down at him and she is still nestled in beside him. The Doctor doesn't fail to notice this and he flushes. "Time to get up, loverboy."


	2. Not Very Not Good

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Wow I am overwhelmed at the response to this! You honestly don't know how much it means to me and how happy it's made me :D So thanks very much! This chapter is dedicated to "**JuliaAurelia**" who was the first to review this story…EVER! And to a special thanks to **GwenCooper456** for just being so awesome ;)

So did I mention how great you guys are? Review and I will update faster…yes I can be evil too. Evil blackmailer is evil.

So thanks all, hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think :D

**Disclaimer: **

Doctor: You are magnificent and I'm sorry.

Me: Why are you sorry?

Doctor: Because you own nothing and you never will.

Me: *bites his hand*

* * *

The Doctor just stares. He sits and he stares and he has a feeling he looks like a goldfish with his mouth opening and closing like that but he cannot muster up the strength to care right now.

For he is in a room that is most definitely not his own for it is Amy Pond's room and he is lying in a bed which is most definitely not his own and he is lying it in with Amy Pond. The gorgeous, amazing Amy Pond.

A quite scary thought, but also a thought he quite secretly wishes is true, occurs to him and he sticks his head under the covers. He breaths out a sigh of relief ,and convinces himself that he most defiantly under no circumstances whatsoever is disappointed ,when he sees that he is wearing boxers decorated with dancing bowties. Which rather amuses him.

But then he remembers where he is and who he is with when he sees a pair of long, pale legs curled up beside his own and all amusement is lost.

"I..uh…" he stutters. His knows his face had gone pink but he chooses to ignore this fact. "Pythagoras' Theorem!" he curses himself and wonders what is wrong with him for uttering such nonsense. Although Pythagoras was a nice guy he remembers, until he stole the Doctor's Theorem and claimed it as his own. He makes a mental note to sort that out.

"What?" Amy asks from his side. "Loverboy's a bit much yeah? How about pookie?"

The Doctor is silent and still staring.

"Or muffin?" the scantily clad girl, which he refuses to acknowledge, asks again.

The Doctor's mouth gapes open and still he chooses to ignore this fact. This is very not good indeed. Well it _should_ be very not good indeed but a part of him which he would rather not admit to possessing right now is secretly quite delighted at his current predicament.

"Oi!" he hears an annoyed Scottish voice, which he refuses to describe as sexy, and receives a face full of pillow.

He is lost for words, which is a very, very, very rare occurrence for him. He has only ever experienced such a dilemma once before when asked to chose between free fish custard for life or 100 varying shades of bowties. He shudders at the thought for it was an all together not excellent and miserable day for him. He makes another mental note to write a diary entry of that day for when he wants wallow in self pity, something he does quite a lot he has noticed.

On second thoughts, he makes a third mental note to actually acquire a diary for how can he possibly write a diary entry with no diary and therefore be unable to wallow in self-pity which would be entirely not good. At all.

Crikey he is tired. He considers going back to sleep for he feels like his brain is going to explode. Can that happen? He doesn't know. He's not really in the mood right now for testing this however so he makes another mental note to try out this experiment when he is less likely to blow up the TARDIS. I.e never for he is a clumsy fool, he reminds himself.

"Blimey," he thinks. He guesses he should probably buy a notepad for all his mental notes while buying his diary which he decides will be pink with green bowties and blue fish on it. And so help him God if they don't have that because seriously who wouldn't want that, he wonders.

He is interrupted from his musings by a large pain in his side.

"I may have possibly been stabbed." he ponders. "That's likely" he nods. "I'm a very stab-able person." He looks down to see, alas it was just Amy's finger.

"What has gotten into you this morning?" he hears the voice of an angel ask. He makes a mental note in his mental notepad to stop being so cliché for he know Amy Pond so therefore he knows that she would kick has ass if those words were ever uttered outside of his head.

"Oi, Nemo stop bobbing there and get your ass out of bed!" he winces when an entirely too attractive for his own wellbeing, piece of red hair whips him across his face as she climbs out.

He thinks he should probably say something, anything, for he knows he is good with words but as always when he needs his brain to work it's too busy thinking of imaginary, non-literal notepads and he can't really say that he minds too much.

"Ok" he chooses. He thinks that sounds like something a normal person would say and hopes for his own sake that Miss Pond doesn't read into it as "OMG I HATE YOU WOMAN! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" which many women do, he has noticed.

He is still in total shock for he is in a bed which is most definitely not his own with Amy Pond and he is quite exposed, a fact which he oddly doesn't find uncomfortable.

"How could this possibly have happened?" he asks himself. "Surely I would remember climbing into bed with her?" On second thoughts he thinks it is very likely that he got up in the middle of the night and spontaneously wandered in here, possibly whilst on the search for some green tea and mushrooms. It is probably high up on the "Likely Things The Doctor Will do In His Eternity." Which he would rather not admit to writing himself.

He blinks and looks shocked, but not too shocked he hopes, when he turns around to see Amy fully dressed and hovering over him.

"Doctor come on!" she laughs and drags him up out of the bed. He isn't too ashamed to admit that this simple action gave him a very nice feeling in his stomach. But said feeling that had absolutely nothing at all in the solar system to do with a certain L word. He comes to the decision that he is a terrible liar.

He dresses quickly, pulling on his red braces and bowtie and nearly has an aneurysm when his bowtie won't tie. Thankfully Amy comes to his rescue and he is saved the torture and heartache that would ensue.

"I wonder where he's taking us today?" Amy chirps, her face lighting up with excitement thus causing the Doctor to beam as well.

"The TARDIS is a girl." he tells her because seriously how many times must he tell her this?

"Yes I know. "she rolls her eyes. "I've been told only, what, a _million_ times before."

He tries to come up with a funny and witty response, which isn't a rare occurrence in Amy's presence, but is cut short by her taking his hand and pulling him into the console room.

He decides that whatever happened last night was defiantly _not_ not very good for it was bloody brilliant because Amy is holding his hand so therefore everything is good in the world.

Except for the hundreds of aliens trying to destroy the universe. Those are very not good indeed.

They enter the console room and the Doctor sees, and nearly hyperventilates because of it, a man standing with his back to them operating the TARDIS.

The Doctor gasps and points and does a sort of flailing motion type dance thing that he would rather forget but hopes that he pulled off but highly doubts he did and spins a couple of times on the spot for good measure.

"He's flying my beloved!" he cries turning to Amy and shaking her by the shoulders.

"I hope you've gone blind Doctor because you better be referring to me and he is _clearly_ not flying me." Amy threatens him and she is very scary he reminds himself.

"Ah yes of course, sorry dear." he stutters. Is he allowed to call Amy dear, he wonders. Seems so. He reminds himself to write that down as "acceptable" in his imaginary notepad along with Pond and Amy for really that girl doesn't like anything, not even Amykins or Pondweed which he finds absurd and especially not Amelia. Unless he wants to lose his life which he would rather not for he views the ability to live as rather quite important.

"So where to today then?" the man at the TARDIS calls over his shoulder. The Doctor's brows furrow together and he crosses his arms. He doesn't know who this man is but he is a liar, a crook, a traitor and an altogether not very nice bloke, he decides. Because no-one gets to drive his TARDIS other than him.

"Alpha Proximi? But it's too hot there and we'd probably die. Yeah we'd die. Best not then." the man continues to babble to no-one in particular.

Then Amy Pond leans into the Doctor and kisses him on the cheek and he flushes and he damn well knows it's obvious but he secretly prays to Sacred Bob that she doesn't notice.

"Aww look you're blushing!" she coos.

"Sacred Bob you suck." he mutters. "I'm converting."

"I forgot to tell you this morning" she smiles at him. "I love you."

The Doctor feels faint and just stares some more like the goldfish he believes he must have been in some sort of past life and is saved by the stranger at the console.

"Ah newlyweds. So full of love." he says to them.

Amy laughs and entwines her fingers with the Doctors. "Newlyweds? We've been married 2 months!"

And then the Doctor _really _feels like he is going to faint because this cannot be happening! He is not married to Amy Pond, even though it is very likely that he wishes he were, Rory is! He is not at all ashamed to admit that he is disappointed that it is all only a dream for he could get used to this, he tells himself.

"I knew it was too good to be true." he says to no-one in particular and he hits himself over the head, with his own fist non the less. He didn't even mean to do this, he was just going to bang his head off a door but he is a clumsy fool, he reminds himself.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Amy laughs and he blushes because he always makes a fool of himself when she's around, he notices. But then again he always makes a fool of himself.

"I'm dreaming right?" he asks.

Amy laughs and mysterious man laughs too and the Doctor is the only one not laughing, he notices, and he doesn't't like feeling left out so he laughs too and then all laughter stops.

"Who are you?" he asks mysterious probable evil mastermind posing as loveable friend man.

Amy looks at him like he's insane, which he knows he is and says "Have you got amnesia or something? You've been acting weird since I woke you up."

The Doctor thinks that this is a very plausible reason but doesn't know if one could have amnesia for 2 whole months. He is going to pretend it is possible though, to sooth his worried brain, he concludes.

The Doctor still just stares and impersonates a fish again.

The mysterious evil mastermind turns around and the Doctor gasps. "It's me. Roranicus. You know…space traveller. 907 years old. Last of the Timelords. You've only been travelling with me for nearly a year now."

"RORY?" the Doctor shouts in complete and utter shock, not unusual for him.

And then he does something that he's never done before and that will most definitely not be recorded in his non-existent hypothetical diary.

He faints.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Wooow! Long chapter to make up for late postage! So what does everyone think? Thoughts…comments…likes…dislikes? RORY IS TIMELORD? hdjffdh.

I'm going to keep the Doctor with his own personality and Rory with his even though they have switched roles because I can't see Rory being all Doctory or vice versa lol. Please review and I'll update faster because you're reviews really do help me write! Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Dream A Little Dream Of Me?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, life has been pretty hectic at the moment! I'm really sorry! Forgive me? I give you free cake? **

**Thanks again for all the support and reviews, it means the world to me! So I'll stop rambling now and let you read, and don't forget to pleaseee review :D**

**Disclaimer: Amy: Are you all Mrs Grumpy Face Today?**

**Me: Yes**

**Amy: Why?**

**Doctor: Because she owns nothing.**

**Amy: Oh. Sucks to be you.**

* * *

The Doctor comes to and genuinely feels like fainting again at the mere thought of bumbling Rory driving his TARDIS but he doesn't and he must look into why he always does things when he doesn't want to but can never do them when he does. For it is a very annoying habit of his, he has decided.

He just lays there and hopes, yet highly doubts, that Amy and Rory have just left him there to slowly rot and gone off to do humanly stuff. But then he remembers that he is a humanly human type now and he feels faint.

Again.

Out comes the imaginary notepad again, and he writes down to get himself to a doctor or nurse or any medical type person really, except for that giraffe surgeon who nearly ate his brain. But he really doesn't want to think about that right now. Because really, what normal person/alien/alien-turned-person should feel faint five times in the space of 5 minutes?

He also remembers, whist he's laying there probably looking like a corpse but sincerely hoping he doesn't because…ew, that he is married to Amy Pond. Amazing, gorgeous, witty Amy Pond. He has some quite colourful and all together very _very_ not good thoughts of what he may have done with Amy Pond but he pushes them aside quickly because he is a 907 year old humalien, he reminds himself.

And then he laughs for he really is damn funny sometimes, he decides, and decides to add humalien to the Oxford Dictionary when he has the time. Which would be never, he realises. But him, being the stubborn fool that he is, doesn't care.

Out comes the hypothetical notepad…

"Doctor?" he hears a very not familiar, unless he has more amnesia which, knowing him, is extremely likely, voice ask.

"Sacred Bob?" he prays. "I uh, know we may have had our differences earlier but really I love you dearly and please make me safe and uh please do not make Amy punch me. Thanks."

The Doctor squints open an eye, for he is a coward, and near has an aneurism for he is most definitely not in the TARDIS anymore and he most definitely is not with Amy or crazy wannabe Rory for he is in a dark room and he is with an old man , who on second thoughts, he is really glad is not Amy because…ew.

And he most defiantly, one hundred percent, under no circumstances whatsoever was absolutely scared out of his mind.

He remembers that he had decided he was a terrible liar. It appears that that still stands. For he is absolutely petrified. Which is not a rare occurrence for him.

"I swear to God, Scared Bob what even are you?" he cries. "You suck bum cheek."

Oh he is never _ever_ saying that again. He's blushing and he damn well knows it, but he chooses to ignore this because Amy isn't here to laugh at him for it's only creepy, old possible crazy psycho killer, guy. He puts it on the "Things a Timelord Should Never Say In Their Existence If They Would Rather Not Live A Long, Lonely, Miserable Life. Part II." list. He is rather ashamed, even though he's not really because secretly he views it as an accomplishment but he must keep face, that he has nearly said all of these things. And look at him he's married! He must write to the author and share this information with them for he is a pretentious git, he decides.

"DOCTOR!" he is pulled from his thoughts once again by the sound of an angry voice, not rare for him to be on the receiving end of.

"Where am I?" he asks. Yes that sounds acceptable. He hopes there isn't a waver in his voice but he knows there probably is for he's terrified, but he hopes he pulls if off because he's fly like that.

He thinks.

"Don't you even recognize your own home?" the man asks, gesturing to the dark room.

The Doctor wonders if this is a rhetorical question and also if he has gone blind, which he highly doubts but also lists as quite a possibility for him, for he can't see anything except blackness and the outline of the man.

"Is this some kind of joke?" the Doctor asks. He rather very hopes not because jokes are no fun unless he's the one making them. He has learnt this over the years and never wishes to experience it again. But then Amy Pond comes along with her red hair and long legs and amazing smile and it feels like the jokes _always_ on him, laughing at his idiocy and his alien-ness and his loneliness.

"Ah I see. Lights!" the man calls and with a click of his fingers the lights come on.

"Oh My Gallifrey you _have _to show me how-" the Doctor sounds like a two year old, he realises. He is cut short at the sight of the room he is in. It's the TARDIS control room. He doesn't know how he couldn't have recognized this what with the connection and all, but then he reminds himself that he is human now for Bob' sake and that he is a clueless chump.

"It's the TARDIS." he repeats aloud for it is most defiantly worth repeating. "But where are Amy and, and Rory?" he feels panic rise in him now.

O my Bob he's been out cold for hours and an evil psycho mastermind has come onto his beloved and kidnapped and murdered Amy and Rory and is now keeping him captive because Rory went traitor for he's a jealous ass and told evil mastermind that he owned the ship and now he's going to torture him to death. Which can happen because he's HUMAN NOW!

Gosh. He really must calm down for he really does have an over-active imagination, he tries to tell himself but secretly is still 110% sure that that is what happened because he loves an adventure. Because he is a stupid fool, he reminds himself.

"I have connections with Sacred Bob!" he roars, and he wonders why he is so stupid sometimes because, really, as if that's going to help him. At least Amy didn't witness that, he muses.

"Well that's all very good now but we have more important matters to discuss." the man says, icily.

"Look I'm sorry! Ok? I don't know what I did to you but it was likely something by mistake that I couldn't control for that sounds like something I'd do but I didn't do it on purpose! It's so hard being the only Timelord left, well ex-Timelord now I suppose, which when I come to think about it is not very good at all. I mean I probably had good intentions but a freak psychic schism probably ate it up. Just please don't kill me!" he screams inside his head.

Aloud however he says "Oh yeah? Like what?" because he is a proud, as well as pretentious, git.

"Like this." he says and turns around and the Doctor feels faint yet again, he really must get that looked at, he decides, because he recognizes that face.

Of course he recognizes that face. Because no matter how many times he might change so that even the ones he cares about most in the world don't even recognize him, he must always look at the face in the mirror and hate it for all that it has does and all the pain it has caused and for the things it can't do. All it can't save.

"You!" he cries, eyes wide, an accusing finger pointed at the man. Because that's really going to win a death battle.

"Me? Or you?" he asks with a smirk. "Or us? Oh it's so confusing isn't it? That's why we decided on a name last time isn't Doctor? "

"Dreamlord." he spits out. "What have you done to me? Where's Amy?" he feels like there should be someone else he is worried about too but right now, he doesn't care. It's only her.

"Don't worry, the redhead's safe. Good catch by the way." he winks and the Doctor feels like punching him but refrains because it is highly likely that he will break his hand and he quite likes the usage of his hand.

"What so you saw my dreams and put me in them? Put me in my dream world right?" he asks, scathing. He _knew _it was too good to be true. He knows he has to go throw himself into a black hole or something and wake up when everything is back to normal. He knows he has to do it. Doesn't mean he wants to for he has dreamed about this. About being with Amy.

"Guess again. Your close though. " the Dreamlord teases.

"Look I don't have time for your stupid little games! How are you even here? I blew the pollen away! I- I.." he trails off, lost for words, a _very_ rare occurrence for him.

"_You_ don't have time? Don't make me laugh! Oh but wait that's right…you're human now. How's that working out for you? " he laughs at The Doctor and relishes in this torture.

"How am I here? Easy. I'm you. You know that, I know that. Everybody's happy. I'm that dark part of you. The part that's been buried here for over 900 years, that just kept getting bigger with every mistake and every loss and every girl to walk through those doors and never return. And well, it does get a little boring down there all by my lonesome. So…" he smirks devilishly "I thought I'd come out and play."

The Doctor can't take this. He knows that it's true, what he's saying and it's tearing him apart. He has to get out. He has to get out quickly, he knows this. He may be an imbecile sometimes, well _most_ times, but on rare occasions he is actually not a complete failure and luckily right now is one of them times.

He hopes.

"It was lovely talking to you and all, alter-ego, but I'm afraid I have to go throw myself into a supernova now. Hopefully I'll see you again soon. Not." he says with a cool voice that he hopes isn't wavering because so help him God if it is he will personally go find Scared Bob and shoot him.

"You'll die." he says, as simply as if he was stating the weather.

"What?" The Doctor asks, exasperated.

"You know. Die." he disappears with a pop and returns one second later with a plastic knife hair band on his head.

"Dead." he says slowly as if talking to a two year old, which really is like him, The Doctor supposes.

"No I won't. You said so yourself. You die in the dream and wake up in reality. Done." he says and makes his way over to the door.

"Undone." The Dreamlord calls. "I forgot to mention to you last time. I can change reality."

The Doctor laughs, a humourless laugh. Which is unlikely for him and very not good indeed. "Sure you can."

"Ok then, don't believe me. Just throw yourself into a supernova. IN REALITY! You'll die, of course you'll die because this isn't a dream stupid! This is your reality now. Well I say this. This is me coming to you in a dream because you fainted, you wuss, but your actions in this dream happen in your reality too. So by all means throw yourself into a firebomb. You're human now, you'll die straight away. You'll leave behind your TARDIS, your dream life…Amy."

The Doctor is frozen on the spot. He doesn't really know what to believe. Was it worth the risk? He damn well knows he doesn't want to leave Amy behind with Rory the freaking Timelord because she seems to have soft spots for crazy people.

"How do I know your not lying to me?" he decides is a reasonable question to ask.

The Dreamlord chooses to ignore this and instead says "You're probably wondering about the Rory part. I say probably Ha. I _know _you are. Rory was never part of your fantasy because yes Doctor I do know your dreams. I see them every night. Those horrible, heartbreaking dreams of yours. Haha. All that pain, all those you couldn't save haunting you in your dreams every night. Crying for help. You can't do anything. You can never do anything. And still you dream of the ones who can't be saved. You Can't save everyone Doctor! " he pauses to let this sink in and he is a cruel man, the Doctor decides for he is rubbing salt in his already bitter wounds.

"And you dream too of all the loss in your life. Of all the times when you've gotten close to someone and they've walked away. Because they always walk away don't they Doctor? Why would they stay with you? An old alien who stole a magic box and hinders more than helps? Why would they waste their lives with a man who doesn't age, a man who can't love even with two hearts? I know you dream of them all. Every single one. A certain blonde in particular." The Dreamlord is enjoying this, the Doctor knows he is.

"But among all the black and all the misery there is a brightness, a light illuminating the black and blocking it out. And this dream, this light, is recurring, and it's of the beautiful Miss Pond. Isn't Doctor? Your beautiful Amy eh? Your married to her. You have 2 little ginger babies running around the TARDIS because somehow, in your little dream you can still fly it even though you're human! And of course you're human because how else would you be with her? Have your precious little kids, kiss her, get old and grey with her by your side? Yes I know your dreams Doctor. But we both know that if you're human you can't fly the TARDIS and take her to all the amazing places. So that's where old beaky comes in. He's just an extra pawn in the piece. Believe me now Doctor?"

The Doctor feels faint for the millionth time that day. All of it, everything he said, is so true that it hurts. He dreams of that , that life with Amy. Being able to grow old my her side and lover her and have grandchildren. And he knows it can never happen so he puts on a brave face and smiles at Amy and Rory. Rory who can grow old and grey and provide Amy with a family. Oh it hurts, how it hurts. Bob had better be beaming him down some guidance right about now, he thinks.

"So by all means, go blow your brains out, and leave all you ever dreamed behind." he finishes with a triumphant grin.

"It's not real though. She doesn't really love me. It's just messing with her mind!" the Doctor realises but really wishes he hadn't because now he's even more depressed.

"Doctor I can see her dreams too stupid. She wants this. She does love you."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth? That you changed reality?" he asks, bewildered.

"You don't." the Dreamlord shrugs. "But this right here _is_ reality so if you kill yourself you're dead. Got it?"

"But how do I know?" he cries for really why does his life have to be so confusing and complicated?

The Dreamlord sighs and rolls his eyes. "Like this." he winks and the next thing the Doctor knows he's being punched in the nose and it hurts quite a very measurable amount.

And then he passes out.

The Doctor comes to with a gasp and a throbbing in his nose.

"Ow!" he yells and he sees crimson in his eyes and he think they are going to burn because it itches so much.

"Doctor!" he hears Amy cry and then arms are encircling him and holding him so tight that he actually can't breathe.

"Don't scare my like again buster!" she scowls and slaps him across the head. She is a devil, he decides for he has just fainted, been punched in the nose and passed out and then she goes and slaps him. Which, on second thoughts, sounds like a normal day for him.

"You're bleeding. Why is he bleeding?" Rory asks and points to the blood pouring out of the Doctor's nose.

"I dunno." Amy frowns. "He landed on his back"

"Definitely reality then." the Doctor mutters. He is still searing form the awful words and truths the Dreamlord said to him and they still are tearing away at him bit by bit, more and more every day. But he has put up with it this long so damn him if he cannot do it again because he is a proud git, he tells himself,

He looks up at Amy and tries, but fails miserably, not to be overjoyed and ecstatic and oh so happy because he is married to Amy Pond.

Right now, he is the happiest humalien in the world.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Whoa long chapter! :O I didn't expect it to come out that long! Not as funny or humorous as the others but I had to get that chapter written to explain everything

**J Kind of angsty at some places which I wasn't expecting :P What did you all think? Good, bad, woeful, confusing? Really sorry if it's confusing but it all makes sense it my mad head! So hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review!**


End file.
